Destruction
Destruction is the name given to a strange creature that seems to be formed out of some sort of liquid. For years he was trapped inside the Master Gem, but a few years ago he was released by Doctor Aye-Que who wanted to use the creature to take over Antarctica. Background Destruction was once a normal, peaceful Pao, until one day when he came into contact with Negative Destruction Energy from the Master Gem. The exposure turned him into a 5 foot tall, penguin-like creature except with long, and thin legs. He also appeared to be composed entirely out of water, except for a small brain that could easily bee seen in his watery head. What looked like water was actually negative energy though, wich made Destruction a very powerful creature. However, he wasn't war-loving like the Penguin Tribes that lived in the Mountains. Instead, Destruction was only interested in protecting his fellow Pao. One of his best friends was a young penguin named Pikal. She was a penguin from the Fists Clan, and unlike her father Pancamac, she was pacifist and disliked war and conflict. Because of this Destruction allowed her to enter the shrine and play with the Pao. Destruction lived a very peaceful and care-free life, but all that was about to change. The Fists Clan was at war with The Midnight Clan at the time. Pancamac was willing to do anything to not give his land up to his rival Ix, but at the moment he seemed to be loosing. In an attempt to win the war, Pancamach ordered some of the members of the clan to go and retrieve the Master Gem to use against Ix. Pikal begged her father not to, but he refused to listen. Destruction was just minding his own business on day, when a group of penguins came covered in war paint. In their flippers they held spears, and it was clear they were after the Master Gem. Destruction tried to stop them, but even he was no match. The penguins took the gem and hurt many Pao in the process. This made Destruction furious. He quickly ran the the Fists Clan's main city and ran towards the Master Gem. He then obsorbed all of the negative qualities inside it and became a large, monstorus creature. It resembled a Giant Leopard Seal with tentecales like a Squid. It had now turned into Perfect Destruction. Using all the power it now had, Perfect Destruction wipped out nearly all of the Fists Clan. Pikal managed to survive though and using a poem her grandmother once taught her, she sealed Destruction inside the Master Gem. Unfortunatley she accidently sealed herself inside it to. Pikal later died, but Destruction lived on inside the Gem. What remained of the Fists Clan then awoke. Their entire city had been destroyed, and their leader Pancamach was dead. They went over to the Master Gem shrine only to see seven other Gems beside it. They were smaller, but they appeared to have the same qualities it had except they were a bit weaker. They were named Destruction Gems by the remaining penguins on the island, and a gaurdian was then placed over them. The gaurdian would spend his whole life gaurding the Gems, and the tradition continued on. Coming soon Involvement Coming Soon Trivia * He's a parody of Chaos from Sonic Adventure. * Destruction can't talk, and uses morse code to say what he wants to. See also * Tails6000 * Angel Island * Doctor Aye-Que Category:Characters